Sueños rotos
by AnitaCullen96
Summary: Después de semanas de que Edward abandona a Bella, esta lo recuerda nuevamente, y sufre más de lo que creía, como cuando lo había abandonado...¿Tendrá Bella un final feliz en esta pequeña historia?...BxE Es de un solo Cap.


``Sueños rotos´´

Bella Pov:

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, mientras veía por la ventana de mi habitación (la cual siempre tenía abierta); tenía al frente el objeto que tenía todas las cosas que yo hacía, los sucesos por los que había pasado, mis sentimientos. Era mi diario, el único en el que podía confiar y al cual poder contarle todo... desde que él y ellos se fueron. Ya había pasado un mes desde que se fueron.

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera

Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar

Él y ellos me habían dejado los mejores recuerdos de mi vida; ellos eran mis hermanos, mis compañeros, mis amigos... pero una persona sobre todo era mi novio... No me gustaba pensar en ellos, las dos semanas después de que se fueron, no salí de mi habitación, no comía, no leía, no caminaba, no iba a la escuela, no hacía las tareas, no estaba ni con mi padre o mis amigos, no dormía... solo lloraba...

Porque habías sido tú mi compañera

Porque ya no eres nada, y ahora todo está de más

Todavía recuerdo ese día, estábamos solos él y yo, en una zona del bosque, me había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que contarme. Él... me dijo que tenía, que debía y que lo mejor era irse de Forks (lugar donde yo vivo)lo antes posible; intenté detenerlo de todas las formas, pero igual me dejó... igual se fue. ¡El amor de mi vida se había ido!... empecé a llorar con la cabeza encima de mi diario mientras recordaba al amor de mi vida...

Mi padre a intentado convencerme de que salga con un chico... quiere verme feliz, pero sobre todo, quiere que me olvide de Edward; pero por lo contrario, yo he intentado convencerle que no será así, Edward es y será el único amor de mi vida. Y yo se que Jacob, Mike, ect. están enamorados de mi, pero yo no de ellos, y desde el día que Edward se fue, prometí no enamorarme de nadie más.

(Coro inicio)

Si no te supe amar no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mi

Y nunca supe si Edward me había dejado por instinto, por que ya no me quería, por que quería que sufriera, por que simplemente quería irse... ¡No le veía un método! ¡No veía ningún motivo por el cual él pudo haberse ido!.

Yo seguía llorando mientras escribía en mi diario nuevamente sobre las preguntas que se encontraban en mi cabeza, de la ida de él y ellos. Mientras escuchaba una música que se encontraba a mi lado (reproducida de mi Ipod), que eran tan tristes como mis recuerdos, por lo cual comencé a llorar más fuerte (por suerte y Charlie no estaba en la casa, ya que seguro subía e inmediatamente me iba a preguntar que me ocurría).

Si no te supe ver y te perdí

Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir

Quería volver a verlo a él y a su familia, aunque sea solo un día, o poder escuchar su voz, o verlos en un video, o algo para no olvidarlos nunca más...¡Quería que volviera ya! ¿¡por que tenía que hacerme esto?! no lo entendía.

Aunque seguro él no me quería ver, y por eso me dejo... ¡él ya no quería verme, ya no quería nada de mi, quería olvidarme por completo!... pensando en eso lloré y lloré hasta quedar en la inconcencia.. Seguro que despertaría luego...

No, No...

Volver a verte otra ves

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

S: Estaba parándome de mi escritorio, para darme una ducha refrescante, agarré una ropa cualquiera de mi armario y me dirigí al baño con pisadas molestas y cansadas; me bañe lento, para poder refrescarme bastante. Salí del cuarto y me puse a hacer mis tareas, mañana sería Lunes, pero en ningún momento dejé de pensar en él y en su hermosa familia, por lo cual no estuve totalmente concentrada en el trabajo. Me acosté en mi cama después de terminar todos mis deberes en la sala, y me di cuenta que Charlie todavía no había llegado a la casa. ¿Donde estaría a estas horas de la noche?. Pero sin importar Charlie me puse a pensar...

Lo extrañaba tanto... sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él lo extrañaba demasiado... pero tenía que seguir viviendo como se lo prometí alguna vez hace mucho tiempo...

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él antes y después de que se fuera, no quería olvidarlo, quería compartir con él cada una de las cosas que ahora hago sola; quería tener hijos, casarme, tener relaciones y sobre todo... vivir feliz con él el resto de mi vida.

¡Quería volver al tiempo, quería cambiar, quería hacer algo para hacer que no se hubiera ido nunca ni él ni su familia! ¡No sabían cuanto los extrañaba! ¡No sabían cuanto lloraba! ¡No sabían lo que estaba sufriendo o por lo que estaba pasando!... ¡No lo sabían!

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez (Bis)

Con un montón de sueños rotos

(Coro final)

Antes, tenía tanta alegría de mi, de mi familia, de las cosas tan hermosas que me estaban pasando, ¡de todo!. Estaba tan orgullosa de todo lo que ocurría alrededor, que no pensaba en un instante lo que pudo haber pasado en un futuro. Hasta que él me dejó...

Me sentía tan sola después de ello... pero por lo menos yo ya sabía algo que era peor que la muerte, que lo que hacia era llevarte al cielo y dejarte sin vida; había experimentado que el amor de tu vida, el que siempre creíste que te amaba tanto como tú a él, el único amor de tu vida, por el que podías dar la vida; se fue. Y la próxima ves que me pasara (ya que no dudara que volviera a pasar)(aunque no del mismo modo , con tanto amor) no me sentiría igual de mal que ahorita, por que sabré lo que sucederá y las consecuencias de ello; por lo que ahora tengo más cuidado de a quien darle mi corazón palpitante...

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante

Me preparé a estar sola una ves más

Si él a mi no me amo, no se como hizo para fingir tan bien sus besos..., sus caricias..., las palabras que me pronunciaba a veces de una forma tan amorosa y otras veces de una forma tan sensual, ¿Como hizo?. No creo que él me halla engañado.

Pero si me dejó fue por algo, y si no me amo... me hiere mucho pero, tengo que dejarlo seguir con su _vida-muerte; _y yo tendré que seguir con la mía. Sabía que sería difícil, pero si él era feliz, yo también era feliz, aunque tuviera que pagar el precio...

(Coro inicio)

Si no te supe amar no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mi

Volví a recordar los tristes momentos ocurridos ese día; Me dejó. No me dio explicación alguna. Salí corriendo detrás de él y no lo encontré. Lloré desesperadamente. Me encontraron y obviamente le echaron la culpa a Edward. Llegué a mi casa. Abrí mi álbum de fotos y su foto no estaba... lloré y fue cuando recordé lo que me había dicho -_Será como si nunca hubiera existido- _pensé en desmayarme, lo que al final no ocurrió y caí dormida en mi cama.

No podía entender definitivamente nada....¿¡Por que tuvo que irse!? ¿A caso no pensó en mi?... Por lo menos después de lo que me había hecho pasar, esperaba que el fuera feliz, porque si no lo era esto no valdría la pena y yo me mataría por todo lo ocurrido. Porque seguro él sufría a mi lado, y por eso se fue, no sufriría al lado de alguien más y por eso me quiso olvidar... por eso me dijo esas palabras, y aunque eran cortas, significaban todo.

Si no alcancé a ver y te perdí

Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir

Comencé a llorar y cada vez más fuerte recordando sus palabras... cuando de repente escuché que algo en mi ventana se movía, pero no le presté atención, pues estaba sentada en mi cama con las piernas arrodilladas y la cabeza entre ellas, mientras lloraba más de lo que creía posible. Cuando de repente sentí una fría mano en mi hombro...

Voltee por instinto para ver de quien se trataba, cuando voltee, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡estaba viendo a un ángel! (técnicamente). Era él, era la persona que estuve esperando durante los últimos dos meses... al ver mi pálido y lloroso rostro, me puso una deprimida sonrisa de lado, haciendo que llorara aún más fuerte, y me lancé sobre él...

No, No...

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Lo abrasé con fuerza para no dejarlo ir de nuevo... todavía no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!. Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me sequé las lagrimas que caían por mi rostro después de unos minutos.

Lentamente levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de sorpresas, dolor, pero sobre todo... tristeza; quería llorar, pero siendo un vampiro, no podía. Eché para atrás mi rostro y agarré su rostro en mis manos... y tanto que extrañaba sus besos... así que lo besé apasionadamente, ¡cuanto lo extrañaba! movía mis labios con los suyos con suma excitación, y luego me separé de él para ver sus hermosos ojos dorados...

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Me quedé profundamente controlada por sus ojos, llenos de amor... hasta que me percaté de algo y quité la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente en mi rostro. ¿Que estaba haciendo Edward aquí? ¿Por que razón había venido?.

Pensando en eso volví a llorar... lo miré y el cambió la expresión de su rostro poniéndose preocupado nuevamente. Yo no podía más con todo esto... cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando aclarar mis dudas (Las cuales eran demasiadas). Pero para cuando abrí mis ojos...FS:

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Edward ya no estaba, yo seguía en mi escritorio con mi diario mojado de todas las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente. ¡No entendía nada!... acaso... ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Edward nunca fue a mi casa? ¿nunca lo volví a ver?... Percatándome de lo sucedido, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos nuevamente... ¡No podía creer que no lo había visto...

Todo parecía tan real, no lo había visto y yo obviamente quería lo contrario... me iba a morir...

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Comencé a escribir en mi diario acerca del sueño que acababa de tener mientras seguía llorando, bajé a la cocina, y abrí la caja de la cocina para buscar una hoja en la cual hacer un dibujo (había mejorado bastante en arte)... pero cuando metí la mano... me encontré con algo que no esperaba ver. Era una foto de él junto a mi, en el baile de graduación que al parecer mi padre había comprado y guardado después de él...Me quedé mirando su traje, su cuerpo y luego me detuve en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados que había deseado ver nuevamente.

Desconsolada comencé a llorar nuevamente. Yo lo amaba, lo sigo amando y lo seguiré amando toda mi vida, esperaba volverlo a ver algún día, aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría. Llorando salía con la foto en la mano y encerrarme nuevamente en mi recamara.

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Sabía que Edward no volvería, lo que me deprimía demasiado, haciendo que quisiera matarme. Él podría estar preocupado de mi, pero no viene a buscarme; puede estar molesto, pero no reclama nada o puede estar feliz, pero no lo acepta. Yo podría matarme, pero hay una pequeña esperanza de amor que me lo impide...

Con un montón de sueños rotos...

Me acosté en mi cama nuevamente y agarré la foto con ambas manos para ponerla al frente mío y ver todos los detalles de la misma. Nos veíamos tan lindos juntos... ¡Lo extrañaba más que nada en el mundo!... y no sabía donde buscarlo, cuando buscarlo o incluso no sabía si mi deber era buscarlo por el mundo entero.

Puse la foto en mi pecho y comencé a llorar hasta que me quedé dormida nuevamente. Mañana sería lamentablemente un nuevo día; un nuevo día sin él y su familia... un día sin Edward y los Cullen: Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme...Mi familia....

* * *

Chicass y Chicoss.. se que trite... tal ves me quieran matar por lo que le hice a Bella...:( Y se que es un fic cortisimoo.. pero me gustaría que lo leyeran...)

Se les quiere burda!! Voy a seguir escribiendo el de ``Amor a través del tiempo´´. Espero que les guste. Cuando terminé pienso empezar a escribir otro.

Besooos! espero sus reviews!!


End file.
